Comando élite Fuerza clon 99
by edwinguerrave
Summary: Un comando élite del ejercito de clones de la República Galáctica... Pero no es un comando cualquiera, es el conocido como "el lote defectuoso": cuatro soldados clon tan distintos a sus "hermanos" como sus mutaciones les han convertido en el Comando élite "Fuerza clon 99"; y luego de la batalla por recuperar Anaxes, tendrán que volver a servir en otra misión suicida...


**Comando élite "Fuerza clon 99"**

_Por edwinguerrave_

Copyright © Lucasfilm, 1977-2017 (desde 2012, subsidiaria de The Walt Disney Company)

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre "Star Wars", de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica a partir del año 2012, son propiedad de The Walt Disney Company. (1)

* * *

**La guerra expone lo mejor de cada soldado… y también lo peor.**

* * *

Luego de recuperados los astilleros espaciales del planeta Anaxes, gracias a la destacada participación del comando élite "Fuerza clon 99", conocidos como el "lote defectuoso" o _"Bad Batch",_ el comando de la República, en voz del maestro Yoda, se comunicó con los Jedi Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi y Mace Windu:

—Preocupantes reportes desde el planeta Umbara hemos recibido —se escuchó en el holograma que, a su vez, mostraba al maestro Kit Fisto—, aparentemente, una facción renegada las instalaciones ha tomado, y diezmados, nuestros hombres fueron.

—Así es —confirmó el maestro nautolano, asintiendo gravemente, a pesar de la permanente sonrisa que lo acompañaba—, perder este bastión nos debilita en ese sector.

—Pero —intervino Mace Windu— por los momentos no podemos enviar a una división completamente operativa, aún tenemos que depurar las instalaciones acá en Anaxes.

—Imposible descuidar Anaxes es —reflexionó Yoda—, pero prioritario recuperar Umbara también. Los frentes en Christophsis y Felucia aún activos están, y Malastare resistiendo sigue. Tampoco descuidar Mandalore y su frágil democracia podemos.

Tras unos segundos estándar de reflexión, Anakin dijo:

—Podemos enviar a un destacamento, hasta un comando, que recupere la base aérea principal y permita recibir a una división; y creo saber quiénes pueden hacerlo…

—¿Los del _Bad Batch? _—preguntó Obi-Wan, sorprendido por la perspicacia de Anakin—, puede ser; los enviaríamos con Rex y Cody, quien parece que ya se ha recuperado bastante bien.

—Si decidido ha sido —confirmó Yoda—, discutir con el maestro Fisto los planes de apoyo a la recuperación de Mon Cala debo. Que la Fuerza los acompañe.

—Que La Fuerza los acompañe, maestros —respondieron los tres Jedi en Anaxes. Al apagarse la transmisión, Obi-Wan le comentó a Anakin:

—Creo que deberías acompañarlos, con un destacamento aéreo que los apoye. Si los separatistas se enteran que perdimos Umbara no tardarán en preparar un ataque a gran escala.

—Es cierto, Skywalker —confirmó Mace Windu—, toma un batallón de tu división y apoya la recuperación de este sistema; Umbara nos dio muchos dolores de cabeza en el pasado reciente, y no necesitamos que vuelva a ser así.

Al disolverse la reunión, Anakin y Obi-Wan llamaron al comandante Cody, ya bastante recuperado de sus lesiones en la primera parte de la batalla en Anaxes, al capitán Rex y al sargento Hunter, el líder del comando élite conocido como _Bad Batch,_ al cual ya se había integrado Echo, después de su rescate de Skako Minor.

—Puede ser... —reflexionó Hunter, mientras veía en el proyector holográfico la representación de las instalaciones en Umbara, específicamente de la base aérea, su estación de control y arsenal—, La idea, en todo caso, es recuperar esa instalación, ¿cierto?

—Sí —confirmó Anakin—, es fundamental recuperarla puesto que sirve como enlace a nuestras tropas en este sector de la galaxia. Nosotros estaremos a distancia de apoyo.

—Pues debemos irnos —confirmó el sargento, mientras hacía tronar sus vértebras cervicales al estirar su cuello—, si es tan urgente para la República que recuperemos esas instalaciones, pues ya tienen a su comando.

—Me caes bien, hermano —sonrió Rex, aunque al verlo alejarse, se giró y notó la mirada con la que lo interrogó Cody.

—Sí, son "únicos en su estilo" —le confirmó el capitán—, cada uno tiene sus capacidades y habilidades sumamente desarrolladas.

—Muy bien. Anakin, Cody, Rex —sugirió Obi-Wan—, les recomiendo que vayan preparándose para salir antes que Hunter y los otros se les adelanten mucho más de lo debido.

Se despidieron y, dando las respectivas órdenes, Anakin se dirigió a su nave personal, acompañado de R2-D2, para abordar la fragata republicana. Al despegar, observo como la nave del _Bad Batch _tomaba altura, y con un crepitar de su comunicador, oyó la voz de Tech, el piloto y experto en tecnología del equipo, anunciar:

—General Skywalker, nos veremos en la base principal de Umbara.

—Repórtense en el momento que tomen las instalaciones; estaremos atentos a cualquier requerimiento. Cody, Rex, Echo —sonrió al pensar lo que les diría—, no dejen que Wrecker lo destruya todo.

—Es posible —se oyó la voz cansada de Echo—, pero haré lo que esté a la mano. Por suerte recuerdo perfectamente la distribución de las instalaciones, sus fortalezas y debilidades.

—Necesitaremos toda la información que nos puedas dar, Echo —confirmó Hunter, mientras Anakin asentía silenciosamente—; pero eso lo podemos ir conversando por el camino. Avisaremos cuando entremos en territorio hostil.

—Muy bien —aceptó el Jedi mientras maniobraba su nave para entrar a la fragata—, ya vamos a saltar al hiperespacio.

* * *

En la cabina de la nave que usaba el comando élite _Fuerza Clon 99,_ los siete tripulantes: Hunter, Wrecker, Crosshair, Tech, Cody, Rex y Echo viajaban en silencio, concentrados cada quien en sus pensamientos y en revisar su equipo personal. Sólo cuando Tech anunció que estaban a diez minutos estándar de salir del hiperespacio, a una distancia adecuada para no ser detectados, se rompió el silencio:

—Recuerden —indicó Cody, señalando específicamente a Wrecker—, la idea es ingresar con el mayor sigilo, evitando daños, y asegurar la base aérea lo más rápido posible.

—De acuerdo al esquema que nos envió el general Skywalker y que Echo ha corroborado— Hunter señaló el holograma topográfico alrededor de la base—, el mejor punto de incursión sería por acá —apuntó con su cuchillo uno de los puntos elevados, exactamente el mismo por donde las tropas clones, al mando del Jedi _besalisko_ Pong Krell, quien terminó siendo acusado de traición a la República, ingresaron en la Batalla de Umbara—. Ahí vas a estar tú, Crosshair —un gruñido confirmó la recepción de la orden—, Tech, Rex y yo bajaremos por el flanco izquierdo para llegar a la puerta auxiliar, y Cody, Wrecker y Echo irán por el flanco derecho, cuidando la entrada principal.

—¿Por qué nos distribuyes así? —preguntó el macizo guerrero, mientras Echo, negando silenciosamente, veía a Rex.

—Porque así cada grupo tendra quien abra las puertas; además, ustedes van a estar mejor cubiertos por Crosshair, nosotros no.

—Recuerden —intervino Rex—, que los umbaranos tienen como armamento principal cañones sónicos, y las naves poseen capacidad de lanzar misiles electromagnéticos, lo que puede anular nuestros dispositivos electrónicos y de comunicación.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esta misión —gruñó Echo; después Tech avisó:

—Saliendo del hiperespacio en tres… dos… uno… —en ese momento la nave alcanzó velocidad subsónica, acercándose a la fantasmal silueta del planeta permanentemente oscuro—. No hay señales de naves separatistas o de que los locales nos hayan detectado.

—Pues no perdamos tiempo —indicó Hunter—, trata de aterrizar lo suficientemente cerca para que no nos descubran, pero que nos permita llegar a la ubicación que establecimos.

Se desplegaron, notando que nadie había notado la llegada de la nave. Tardaron unos segundos en adaptarse a la permanente penumbra del planeta, especialmente Crosshair, quien estaba más huraño de lo usual, pero al acostumbrarse pudo reconocer rápidamente el terreno. Igual fue el caso de Hunter, quien, trepándose a uno de los árboles ubicó la base aérea objeto de esta incursión.

El recorrido fue sin sobresaltos. Cody, Rex y Echo, recordando los momentos vividos durante la marcha hacia la base, mantenían los ojos abiertos y los sensores visuales de sus cascos a su máxima capacidad; Tech, mientras tanto, tomaba nota de las fluctuaciones electromagnéticas en el ambiente, las cuales eran más fuertes que en cualquier planeta al que el _Bad Batch _hubiera ido.

Tardaron unas dos horas estándar en llegar al punto acordado, la colina cerca de la entrada suroeste de la base aérea. Hunter estaba sorprendido que los umbaranos aún no los hubieran detectado, pero eso no le hizo incomodarse. Crosshair se ubicó en su puesto de francotirador, y haciéndole una seña a su sargento, se preparó para la escaramuza.

—Lo malo de los uniformes de ustedes, par de _regs_ —comentó Wrecker en voz baja, pero audible para Rex y Cody—, es que en este terreno es casi un aviso de que andan por ahí.

Hunter asintió en silencio, viendo a su vez a Echo, quien aún usaba un uniforme reglamentario, blanco, al contrario de los otros integrantes del comando, el cual era gris y rojo oscuro. Igual les hizo señas para que se desplegaran y descendieran la colina, acercándose a la pared perimetral de la base, tal como lo habían establecido.

—Aquí Echo uno en posición —indicó Hunter por el intercomunicador al llegar a la parte baja de la colina

—Echo dos en posición —avisó Echo inmediatamente después, mientras se ocultaban detrás de unos árboles.

—Cambiando a configuración térmica —gruñó Crosshair desde su posición, unos segundos estándar más tarde, dijo—. Echo uno, están en mi visual… Echo dos, están en mi visual.

Hunter sonrió bajo su casco. Miró a sus compañeros de incursión y anunció:

—Recibido. Comencemos la limpieza del terreno.

Inmediatamente comenzaron a atacar a los pocos umbaranos que custodiaban las entradas a la base, tomándolos por sorpresa, lo que les permitió controlar el exterior de las entradas. Tech manipuló el panel de acceso, abriendo las puertas y provocando una escaramuza entre el comando y un buen grupo de los defensores, quienes fueron rápidamente reducidos. Mientras Crosshair corría hacia la puerta principal para asegurarla, los demás iban dejando un reguero de umbaranos caídos hasta llegar a los hangares. Ahí Cody dio nuevas indicaciones:

—Hunter, Tech, Echo, suban a la torre de control de la base; Rex, Wrecker y yo, aseguraremos el arsenal de la base; Crosshair, mantén tus ojos abiertos por si envían refuerzos.

Al cortarse la comunicación, los dos equipos se movieron a sus nuevas asignaciones, derribando tantos umbaranos que el propio Rex estaba sorprendido. Hunter, Tech y Echo llegaron a la torre de control casi sin luchar, y cuando entraron al cuarto de control sólo encontraron a tres umbaranos, quienes sorprendidos se entregaron rápidamente.

Inmediatamente Tech se conectó a la red de comunicaciones de la base, ubicando a los demás defensores, además de un grupo de treinta clones retenidos en los calabozos de la base, los cuales fueron liberados por Cody y Rex, mientras Wrecker, muy a su pesar, custodiaba el arsenal sin poder destruir nada. Luego de ello, Hunter pudo enlazarse a la fragata republicana que transportaba la legión 501, las tropas dirigidas por Anakin Skywalker para que descendieran a la base y pudieran tomarla con total seguridad.

* * *

_**Notas al pie:**_

(1) Los eventos acá narrados se inscriben en la continuidad del "arco de la retoma de Anaxes", presente en los capítulos preliminares 5 al 8 de la temporada 7 de _Clone Wars,_ disponibles (hasta marzo 2020) en YouTube como _**Clone Wars Legacy, **_y que con ciertas modificaciones se presentaron en la versión final de esa temporada de la serie, a través de _Disney+, _canal digital de The Walt Disney Company, por lo que se puede considerar que este relato se enmarca en la continuidad del "canon" establecido desde 2012 por Disney.

* * *

_**Buenas noches desde San Diego, Venezuela! **_Regreso al universo de la _galaxia muy, muy lejana, _con esta idea que me surgió después de ver los capítulos que tengo de la temporada "perdida" de _**Clone Wars, **_la que se conoce en YouTube como _**Clone Wars Legacy, **_y que (casi que como predicho, _**edición del 15/03/2020), **_se incluyó en la nueva temporada (los primeros cuatro capítulos de la temporada 7 y final). Aunque esos capítulos, presentados en la _Star Wars Celebration_ de 2015, son una especie de "storyboard animado", están bastante completos, con voces, efectos y música, por lo que tengo entendido están admitidos en el "canon by Disney" de nuestra saga favorita.

_**En la edición del 15/03/2020,** puedo afirmar que es OFICIAL que esos cuatro capítulos del **Legacy Story Reel **están dentro del "canon" de la saga, por lo que este relato puede considerarse el "capítulo 5 de la temporada final".** Q****ue la Fuerza los acompañe... Siempre!**_


End file.
